Annie Leblanc
Julianna Grace "Annie" LeBlanc (born December 5, 2004) is an American singer, YouTuber, actress, and gymnast. LeBlanc has been featured in online videos since she was four years old and has an extensive online following. She stars as Rhyme in the family drama "Chicken Girls" on the Brat digital network on YouTube, starred in the YouTube Brat show "A Girl Named Jo" Playing the part of Jo Chambers, and also played Rhyme in Chicken Girls: The Movie. She has starred on the Bratayley family vlog since 2010 and the YouTube Red Originals series We Are Savvy since 2017. Biography Julianna Grace "Annie" LeBlanc''' 'was born on December 5, 2004 in Augusta, Georgia while her father was stationed at Fort Gordon Georgia. She has two siblings; Hayley Noel Leblanc, and Caleb Logan Leblanc, who died on October 1, 2015 of a hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Annie started taking gymnastics classes when she was 3 years old, and her family started posting videos of her online when she was four. She became famous as one of the three siblings featured on the family vlog YouTube channel Bratayley. She trained as a gymnast until August of 2017. She became popular on the app musical.ly under the name annieleblanc, earning over 13 million fans. She stars on the Brat web series Chicken Girls and A Girl Named Jo. Career Acroanna channel LeBlanc was originally known for her gymnastic videos. Her gymnastic meets and tutorials started being published in 2008 on her YouTube channel, formerly known as Acroanna, when she was 4 years old. The channel’s name was changed to Annie Leblanc in 2017, and features now music videos of Leblanc. Bratayley Vlog LeBlanc is one of the stars of a daily Vlog on the YouTube channel “Bratayley” (6M+ subscribers). The Vlog, which was initially just for relatives and started being filmed when LeBlanc was six, follows the lives of the "Bratayley" family (not their real name). The stars include parents Billy and Katie with their two daughters Annie and Hayley. The name “Bratayley” was initially a nickname for Hayley, combining the word “brat” and the name "Hayley." Chicken Girls After it was speculated that LeBlanc was dating fellow social media star Hayden Summerall in 2017, the alleged couple was dubbed "Hannie" by fans, who created elaborate fan-fiction with complex storylines about their high school relationship, and photoshopped thousands of pictures that appear to show the two together. LeBlanc and Summerall collaborated on a YouTube cover of "Little Do You Know" by Alex & Sierra, which went viral. After Brat media founder Rob Fishman learned of the "Hannie" phenomenon, he cast LeBlanc and Summerall into an upcoming show, and their faux relationship was written into the storyline. In August 2017, Variety magazine announced that digital company Brat would release a new YouTube series called "Chicken Girls". The series features LeBlanc and Summerall's relationship, and focuses on the daily lives of a group of friends and dancers at the faux high school, "Attaway High". The show's debut episode has received over 10 million YouTube views, and as of May 2018, the second season had between 2 million and 4.5 million views per episode. In February 2018, Variety announced that Lionsgate would be distributing a full-length feature film of "Chicken Girls: The Movie". There is also a deal with Skyhorse Publishing to turn the show into a book series. We Are Savvy Also in August 2017, Variety announced that YouTube greenlit the YouTube Red Originals series, "We Are Savvy", as a continuation of a teen magazine series of the same name on Canada's Family Channel. LeBlanc was introduced as a co-host of the series, which debuted with over 4.2M+ views in its pilot episode and focuses on music, fashion, and lifestyle elements. A Girl Named Jo In May 2018, it was announced that LeBlanc and her sister Hayley LeBlanc would be starring in a new series on the "Brat" YouTube channel. That same month, it was announced that LeBlanc and Addison Riecke would star in a "Brat" teen mystery series called "A Girl Named Jo" which takes place in 1963 in a small town. Music In June 2017, LeBlanc and singer Hayden Summerall released a cover of ''Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra. LeBlanc appeared at position 48 on the Emerging Artists Billboard Chart. On September 9, 2017, LeBlanc's cover of the song Fly by Maddie & Tae peaked at 34 on the Billboard Charts in "Country" songs. In November 2017, LeBlanc released her first original single, Ordinary Girl. In December 2017, teen fan magazine Tiger Beat announced that LeBlanc would be going on her first U.S. tour in early 2018. In February 2018, LeBlanc released a single, Little Things. In early May 2018, LeBlanc released a new pop country compilation album on iTunes called, Lollipop, with music label Heard Well. The curated collection also includes two songs by LeBlanc, Somebody’s Heart and Photograph. LeBlanc has been noted for her music on her musical.ly handle @presshandstands7. In April 2018, she won the Shorty Award for "Muser of the Year".